Avengers: Endgame - Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark - Last Thoughts
by jiyamarri
Summary: The last thoughts of the heroes who sacrificed themselves selflessly to save our lives in Endgame. Forever remain in our hearts. We love you 3000.
1. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha Romanoff never paused. Never once in her life did she hesitate before striking, hesitate is something a Widow does not do.

You're taught that, actually. All of the beatings, the torture, making the young ones slaughter friends all to teach them allies are futile. So when Nat first met SHEILD and Clint, she thought as soon as it was over she'd be up and out.

Nat never believed in love.

Romantically, to be exact.

But something stirred inside her around Clint, and Nat was sure it wasn't vomit from his horrible jokes.

It was the love a brother. She was pretty sure the Red Room had caused her never to love romantically, but that didn't stop Clint from becoming her brother in arms. The one you don't hesitate to save.

The times she does hesitate are so rare you could count them on one hand. Most of the people she knew hadn't even seen her stop once.

She didn't pause when she had to attack her best friend when he was being controlled like a personal flying monkey.

Not when she had to shoot her first kill, back when her hair was long and her courage short.

Not when she jumped off that cliff to save her friend's life. When she leaped off the edge she only had one mission - stop Thanos no matter the cost. Take back the lives he stole. And make sure he didn't take any more.

She owed it to everyone who wasn't with them to try.

So when she heard there was a chance, no matter how small, to get them back she had no other way but to jump at it.

But what if she jumped too far? When you find yourself dangling off the side of a mountain on a alien planet, the only one holding you back the friend you've known for over 15 years. But Tasha knew.

That in order to reverse the wrong, wipe the red from her ledger, stop the havoc he wreaked on the world, it was her turn to trust that they would see it through.

Whether she was Natalie, Natasha, Nat, or Tasha. Rushman or Romanoff.

Not even if she was Black Widow or not. Widows don't do sacrifice. They understand that their goal is for themselves to get through the fight. When Nat faced the dark sky, she knew she was a new kind of Widow.

Deadly, kill victorious, but willing to sacrifice.

When a Widow jumps she does not fall.

Unless.

Unless she wants too.


	2. Tony Stark

Tony stared around and saw the havoc the bastard wreaked on them as a team. He watched his wife as she flew by, rescuing anybody in her sight.

He saw Strange holding back a torrent of water.

He watched as Peter shoot through the sky and his heart burned like flesh in acid.

It wasn't going to last.

Sacrifices were needed.

And the last time they had only one, it hadn't worked out.

Natasha Romanoff saved half of the people in the universe by laying down and sacrificing herself believing she still had red in her ledger. Now it was Tony's turn to save them all.

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was it had to be her, how she didn't have red left, how it couldn't have been avoided, and how happy everyone was now they had families back. And he meant to tell her.

He wasn't going to wait.

So he watched closely as Carol fought the demon who stole his life, his friends, his 'son'. He watched and planned. As Stephen held up a hand with one finger popped, Tony knew what to do.

He'd lay down on the wire and let the other Avengers crawl over him to the other side.

Even if that meant he was left on Death's door. As Tony stepped up to grab the gauntlet he choked.

The Tale of the Three Brothers.

Morgan would never hear that story again. But never the less he inched forward. As he grabbed the gauntlet he knew there was one way, one chance, one choice to make.

He owed it to everyone who wasn't with them anymore to try.

As he snatched the stones from Thanos's hand, Tony studied their appearance. He held his hand up they clinked into place.

Tony knew what to do.

How to do it.

Out of the 14 million, this was it. This was the Endgame.

"I," Tony struggled as the power coursed through his veins.

"Am," His voice grew stronger.

"Iron Man."

Snap.

**A/n: Hey guys! I hope you like this type of story. Please, let me know if you want any more like it.**

**Review, por favor?**


End file.
